Khazari Empire
The Khazari Empire is a large, incredible force on Azeroth consisting of the most skilled and immensely powerful Trolls, they control the Khazari Isles and several other areas on both Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms. They are also the main empire that has united all tribes and empires under its banner. The Khazari Empire was founded by Grand Emperor Rala'Khan Shadowaxe of the ShadowTooth Clan. Grand Emperor Rala'Khan Vorillj Vol'Khan Garn'zart Shadowtusk Drenwaz |pop = 5,000,000+ |races = Jungle Troll Forest Troll Sand Troll Zandalari |character = Warrior, Hunter, Rogue, Berserker, Shaman, Witch Doctor, Warlock, Headhunter, Shadow Hunter, Priest, Shadow Priest, Alchemist, Gladiator, Hexer, High Divinist, Wilderness Stalker, Spymaster, Beastmaster, Brewmaster,Shieldmaster, Blood Drinker, Guardian, Zealot, Acolyte, Executioner, Hideskinner, Soul Eater, Spirit Chaser, Mystic, Hydromancer, Firecaller, Monk, Potion doc, Spirit Walker, Warden, Druid, Infiltrator, Bone Crusher, Death Knight, Scout, Reaper, Voodoo Berserker, |capital = Zul'Khazar |capitals = Zul'Gurub (Jungle Troll) Zul'Aman (Forest Troll) Zul'Farrak (Sand Troll) Zul'Sarral (Sand Troll) Zuldazar (Zandalari) Zul'Drak (Ice Troll) |theater = Jintha'Alor, Blackcliff Village, Shatterspear Vale, Twilight Grove Outpost, Shadowaxe Stronghold, Khazari Hold, Barricade of Blood |language = Zandali, Old Zandali |alignment = Lawful Evil |status = Active}} History The Khazari Empire was formed by Rala'Khan when he was only 25 years of age. The Empire is only about 15 years old and it isn't as old as the other empires, however it has made such a large impact in the small amount of time that it has been present in Azeroth, that it has brought great change to the Troll race. Rala'Khan was crowned Emperor when the Khazari Isles were finally discovered by him and his nomadic tribe and his old heritage was then taken up. Rala'Khan immediately ordered for his tribe to begin repairing the great city of Zul'Khazar and spreading the word out to other trolls who needed a place to call home. Rala'Khan took in trolls of many species, some began to have grudges but Rala'Khan ordered that they maintain peace. The grudges had faded eventually and soon trolls of all species knew to get along with each other. Rala'Khan's new empire began to grew as every day past, more and more trolls pouring into the Isles, on the path to a new future. Rala'Khan looked to the east, and to the west, his eyes set upon the land. The Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor, were his goals. Rala'Khan knew what was best for his people and held an announcement, stating that he would declare an all out war on the Alliance and the Horde, to reclaim the land that was rightfully Troll land. The reaction was mixed, some did not want war and some did. Rala'Khan settled the mixed vote, stating that he would gather all of the Empires and have them restored to their rightful glory and their strength to be renewed. He carried this out and sent emissaries to the broken empires, stating his plans and offered his aid. The Gurubashi and the Amani gladly accepted this new-found empire's aid and did whatever they could to restore their empires. Time passed and Rala'Khan had gained many allies and friends along the way to glory. The Empire grew to be powerful thanks to the newly declared emperors, Kazra'jin, Jog'mo Iceshatter, and Dor'kuraz Atal'vallah. Vorillj Vol'Khan gave Rala'Khan the power of the Zandalari by their side and the Empire grew to be unstoppable. Present-Day In the present, the Khazari Empire holds a massive amount of land in Azeroth, however the Alliance has allied with the Horde and began to retaliate and take back land. It has already begun in Stranglethorn. Their goals are so far, being met and their success has been -almost- unchallenged. They hold a good amount of morale in the war and Alliance and Horde soldiers tremble at the sight of the Khazari Army marching upon them. Their numbers increase every day as more and more trolls come to the Khazari Isles to call it home. Their war with the Horde has been bloody and now the Alliance seeks to make a place for themselves in the fight for their world. Goals Most of the goals that the Khazari Empire made have been completed, almost as if it was unchallenged. *√ Unite the empires and the tribes. *√ Form an unstoppable force. *√ Reclaim lands surrounding Zul'Gurub and Zul'Aman *Reclaim all of Azeroth *Decimate the leaders of the Alliance and Horde.